


Shikamaru is a Dirty boy, but Tori deals with it.

by Pistachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BDSM, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Potheads, Shikamaru being a dirty boy, Weed, lots of fluff, weed smokers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistachi/pseuds/Pistachi
Summary: The title is a joke, I'm working on it.All your bitches favorite Naruto characters in college





	Shikamaru is a Dirty boy, but Tori deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please now I haven't edited this yet so don't be an ass okay?

Day 1

The University had just opened for the new students to come pouring in. Leaders of clubs had there little set ups around trying to get the new students to join, jocks trying to get girls attention already. A nice car pulls in front of the dorms, everyone stops to see whos in it, because that was a nice car. A 2018 camaro. The drivers side opens and all the jocks watch the beautiful girl set out. She had short brown hair, split bangs and a purple diamond on her forehead, her face was covered in freckles, she had a baggy gray high school sweatshirt on and tight black jeans. The song High school never ends came blasting from inside the car. She smiles and waves to everyone who was looking at her. The passenger door opens and a boy steps out he had long black hair put into a messy bun, a green baggy jacket on over a black shirt and baggy blue jeans on.

“Shikamaru! Look at it!” the girl says, the boy sighs. He pulls out a cigarette, placing it into his mouth and lighting it. All the girls around almost fainted at how hot he was.

“I can see it Tori,” he says, Tori walks over and Shikamaru passes the cigarette to her, she takes a hit and goes to the back seat of her car. She smiles as she pulls out a bag and keys,

“Go find the dorm, I’m going to park the car.” she says getting back in the front seat. He sighs and walks through the crowd of people. To the dorms. Everyone watches them leave, they couldn’t believe people like that went to their school.

Tori realized half way through the drive that she shouldn’t have left Shikamaru alone. Why? Because he is a dirty boy.

Shikamaru looks at the sheet of paper trying to find his and Tori’s dorm, he sighs. _This is such a drag, why does she always leave me with this shit?_ He stops at a hallway that has two different ways to go, this was going to take him forever if he wasn’t careful. A girl came into his view, she had Platinum blonde hair it was in a long ponytail, and she was talking to a boy with Black hair.

 _Great._ He thought as he walks up to the two of them, The boy stops talking to her to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighs, _Guess it’s my turn to talk,_

“Um, sorry to bother you or whatever, but do you guys know where this dorm is?” he asks showing his paper. The girl turns around and blushes, she nods taking his paper.

“Yeah I do! It’s right next to mine!” She says, “Hi, I’m Ino! I guess we’re going to be neighbors” she adds Holding her hand out, Shikamaru sighs and shakes her hand,

“I’m Shikamaru, my dorm mate’s name is Tori, she’ll probably be running through here looking for me so please tell her where I am if you see her.” He says. _What a Drag this girl is so loud, she’ll be the worst Neighbor._ She leads Shikamaru down the hall to his dorm and he goes in, he was happy; never in his life did he think a woman would annoy him so much in a 1 minute walk. _Troublesome woman_

Tori walks down the long corridors looking for room 4202. She laughs every time she hears her dorm number. Shikamaru didn’t even notice the number. She walks past two people talking a Girl and a boy. One with long Blonde Hair, and the other with Raven Black hair. She walks up to the door and opens it with her key, the talking behind her stops. She opens the door to see Shikamaru asleep on one of the dorm beds, she didn’t mind she found him adorable. She walks over, as much as she didn’t want to wake him up they needed to set up there dorm.

“Shika-Kun,” She says poking his cheek, he turns on his back with a grown.

“Tori, Let me sleep!” he says,

“You know I would but we have to step the dorm up! Than you can sleep. I’ll even put a movie on for you,” she says putting the bag she grabbed from her car down on the bed. He sighs and sits up.

“Troublesome Woman,” he says opening his bag, pulling out his clothes. Tori throws her sweatshirt off leaving herself in a bra and jeans. Shikamaru was getting quite hot as well so he took his jacket and shirt off as well. They didn’t need to warn each other that they were both half naked, they couldn’t care less. When they were in high school they would both just chill half naked like this all the time, and at each others houses. Shikamaru swore Tori’s uncle Kakashi saw him shirtless more than his past girlfriends.

Honestly now that he thinks about about it, he’s probably seen Tori half naked more than her past boyfriends, there hasn’t been many. He remembers how Kisame had wowed her, swept off her feet. After that she and him ended it off well, he had come to realize he was in love with Itachi, Tori didn’t care much just Appreciated he had told her. Than there was Kidomaru, he and her didn’t date for long they really only dated to make another girl jealous.

Tori turns to her friend and hold up her favorite shirt, “Do you think this would be appropriate for a frat party?” she asks, the shirt was a t-shirt button up, it had white and baby blue lines all over it, she likes it so much because she says she looks like Bob Ross.

“Yeah I think it would fit,” he says, he pulls out his favorite shirt, “What you think?” he asks she looks it up and down, his favorite shirt was a Black shirt that said ‘NASA’ just below that it said ‘Get the fuck out of my space’

“I love it! Definitely!” she says.

Shikamaru and Tori fall to the floor, they had finished the room, Tori had put all her Tapestries on the wall, Shikamaru had put all his band posters on the wall as well. They put their bed sheets on the beds, they also set up a place for them to watch movies, Tori put all her movies in a bin under that. The two had set up Fairy lights all over the walls to really finish the room. They put all their clothes away, and they had changed into some sweatpants.

A knock came to there door and Tori stood, she went for the door handle. Once it opened there stood Sakura and another boy with a bowl cut. “Sakura!!?!?” Tori practically yells,

“Tori? You’re here! That’s great,” the two girl hug, Sakura was Tori’s best friend besides Shikamaru from high school. Sakura turns to the boy beside her and grabs his hand, “This is Lee, My Boyfriend,” she says Tori smiles

“Hello Lee! I’m Tori, Sakura and I grow up together.” Tori says holding her hand out, Lee shakes it than blushes,

“Um, Ms. Tori you are not wearing a shirt,” he says Tori looks down and blushes,

“So sorry here let me change,” she says stepping back, she kicks Shikamaru’s side and he looks up, a lazy smile apprise on his face as he stands.

“Sakura!” he smiles, Sakura smiles and the two hug, he turns to Lee, “so Lee you treating Sakura with the respect and love she deserves?” Shikamaru asks, Lee looks Shikamaru in the eyes,

“Of Course I am sir! She is a beautiful girl and needs to be treated like one!” he says giving Shikamaru a thumbs up.

“That’s what I wanted to hear, Now you can shake my hand,” Shikamaru says holding his hand out, Sakura laughs; Shikamaru was acting like her dad, but she should be thanking him it was good to have someone in her life like that, make sure she's with the right guy. Tori comes into view with a shirt on this time,

“How did you know this was our dorm?” Tori asks,

“I didn’t, Lee and I wanted to say hi to our Neighbors, guess you guys are our Neighbors!” Sakura says. Tori’s smile grows.

“That’s great!” Tori says jumping.

“Yeah, oh are you going to that big frat party tonight?” Sakura asks, Tori shakes her head, “than you two are definitely coming with us,” Sakura says, Shikamaru sighs, “Sorry Shika,” she adds.

“What a drag, I couldn’t even get a good nap in,” he sighs. But a half smile apprises on his face, “But hey who could say no to getting fucked up,” he says, the group nods Sakura tells them to be ready in an hour. Shikamaru and Tori both grab their new found party shirts and start to get ready. Tori put her hair into a tight bun, and helped Shikamaru put his into a spiky Ponytail -some ponytail action for my boy- Tori wore a tight black one piece under her shirt the top of it ended right before you could see anything, with a lace front. She wore tight and baggy blue jeans, the top of them was tight round her waist but than as they went down the became loose and baggy. Shikamaru wore his shirt with a black flannel over it, the flannel had different colours running down it, and had the words Lazy on the back in white. He had black skinny ripped jeans on with the look and put his cigarettes in his flannel pocket.

The two lock the door to there room and meet Sakura and Lee at their dorm. The group started to make their way to Sakura’s car. It was always the main ride when going to parties, mainly because no one wanted to fit into Tori’s camaro. Tori and Shikamaru sat in the back recording videos of each other being stupid, Lee was laughing at the two best friends.

“We have arrived!” Sakura says, the four get out and stand in front of the akatsuki Frat house, the knock on the door, and a familiar face apprises.

“Tori? Shikamaru? Sakura?” Hidan asks, Tori looks up at her middle school rival,

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asks getting in his face, he leans down to her height and gets in her face.

“I live here fucker,” he says, Tori turns and looks to Sakura and Lee,

“You didn’t tell me we’d be going to a party with him here!” She says

“well we didn’t really bring you here to see Hidan,” Sakura says,

“Yeah they probably brought you here to see Kisame,” Hidan says, Tori looks to Hidan with wide eyes,

“Kisame’s here?” she asks, Hidan nods and gets pushed out of the way as Tori runs through the crowd of people to hind her ex-boyfriend of 2 years, Shikamaru sighs and looks to his friends,

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” he says walking into the party, Hidan had already ran after Tori wanting to know what she had been up too, he wasn’t mean just to be mean to her, he really liked her. Tori had pushed past as many people she didn’t even know where she was, she knew how to find him in a crowd, she stood in the middle of the room and cupped her mouth with her hands,

“Hidan’s a bottom!” she yells the sound of running was heard in the next room as the shark man came into her view, he points to her and smiles

“Hell yeah he is!” he yells, Tori opens her arms and Kisame runs up to her hugging her, “what are you doing here?” he asks, Tori smiles up at him. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a skull cut out in the back, he had black skinny jeans on, and his hair was naturally spiked up.

“I go here now,” Tori says. He smiles her favorite spiked tooth grin and he brings her over to where Itachi stood waiting for his boyfriend, Tori swore she saw the smallest smile on Itachi’s face when he saw Tori. “Hello Itachi!” Tori smiles waving at him, he waves back; he definitely likes Tori she respected his space but not hugging him.

“Tori,” Shikamaru came into view with two drinks one for himself and one for his friend. “Here” he says handing it to her.

“How have you guys been?” Tori asks. Kisame looks to Itachi with a love struck in’ face. Itachi smiles

“Kisame and I are thinking of getting married,” Tori chokes on her drink.

“Really!” Tori asks looking to them, “I’m so happy for you two!” she says grabbing Kisame’s hand.

“I’m really happy too,” Kisame says smiling at her,

“Wow, I would get married but that seems like such a drag, you know having to plan the whole thing,” Shikamaru says, Itachi nods,

“For you it would be a drag Shika, but for Kisame and myself it’s something we really want to do.” Itachi says, Shikamaru nods,

“There you two are!” Sakura says walking over to the group, “I’m sorry to steal this girly and boyo from you two but it’s time to dance,” she says, Kisame nods.

“How about a dance Itachi,” Kisame asks holding his hand out to Itachi, the man puts his cup down and takes his boyfriends hand, the group head to the dance floor singing to the music that was being played. Tori smiles at Shikamaru as the song Cruise comes on, the one with Nelly.

“Fire it up let’s go get this thing stuck! ~” Tori sings, dancing with Shikamaru. Kisame and Itachi start dancing with Tori and Shikamaru. 

“Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise~” Kisame and Tori sing together. The song ends and the group laugh,

“I think everyone knows the words to that song,” Tori smiles. She excuses herself to go get more to drink, as she was getting it she watches her friends, they just seemed so happy. She was happy as well. The song All summer long starts playing, probably at the request of Itachi, and Tori comes back to the dance floor. Tori, Shikamaru, and Sakura walk around trying to see if they knew anyone else at the party. Tori saw that people were in the backyard and goes out back, she saw Hidan talking with his other pals, but then she saw a girl with Platinum blonde hair, and a guy with raven hair pushing around a boy, she swore she had seen the two of them earlier that day.

She walks over just to see the guy on the ground get kicked, “When will you learn! Sasuke and I are not going to let you be at cool party’s like this KIba!” the girl says,

“Hey!” Tori says, the two look back to see Tori standing there, “Leave the kid alone!” she adds,

“You can’t tell us what to do!” The girl says, the guy just stared at her.

“Oh I sure fucking can!” Tori says looking to the girl, “What the fuck is your name anyway?” She asks,

“I’m Ino, and this is Sasuke, we are the hosts of this sick party.” Ino says,

Tori looks between the two and to their surprise starts laughing, “You two aren’t the host of this party,” Tori laughs.

“How do you know that?” Ino says,

“Hidan!” Tori calls, the zombie walks her way and looks to the two people she was talking to, “Can you please tell these people whose party they are at?” Tori asks,

“Fuck yeah I can, you are at my frat’s party kids!” he yells with a laugh,

“Now Hidan, please kick these two out for claiming to be the hosts of this party,” Tori says, Hidan chuckles and pats Tori’s head,

“Sure thing Fuckface” he says, he waves his friends over and they grab the shoulders of the girl and boy, “Hey Shitbreak, the guy on the floor two?” Hidan asks, Tori shakes her head,

“I got him,” she says Hidan mods and pats Tori’s head, leaving Tori with Kiba. “Hey,” she says leaning down to his height on the floor. He looks up at her with surprise, “I’m not an ass like them, come on” she says holding her hand out. He takes it and lets her help him stand, he was wearing a baseball cap and a jacket over it, he had plan black jeans on, and some Nike shoes.

“Why are you helping me?” he asks putting his hood back on, Tori places her hand on his cheek and looks him in the eyes,

“I’m a good person,” she says, she takes her hand away and motions him to follow him inside, “You haven’t done anything wrong to me, so I won’t do anything wrong to you,” she adds picking up a drink for him,

“I didn’t think people like you existed,” he says,

“Well we do!” Tori says “oh! If they bother you again how about,” she pauses to pick up a piece of paper and marker, writing something down, “you give me a call,” she adds handing him the paper it had her number on it,

“I don’t think I got your name,” he says,

“I’m Tori,” she smiles. A hand gets placed on her shoulder and she looks to see Itachi,

“Tori, can you pass me a cup?” he asks she smiles and passes him the red solo cup, “whos your friend?” he asks,

Tori’s eyes light up, and Kiba blushes, “This is Kiba!” she says grabbing Kiba’s hands and pulling him forward a bit, “He’s my Date~” Tori winks at Kiba, Itachi smirked slightly,

“This party is kinda lame,” Shikamaru says coming into sight, “The dancing was only really us, and well Hidan isn’t playing anything good,” Shikamaru adds, Tori looks to the DJ and frowns.

“Shika, can you stay with Kiba please, I’m fixing the problem.” Tori was already walking away and towards the DJ, she went up to him and whispers something in his ear, he mods. Shikamaru smirks he knows what she was going to play, the song is changed, and a man starts speaking.

“He comes from a land, far, far away” the voice starts, Tori walks down and grabs Kisame, “A little place that some people call, Great Britain,” the man says again. Kisame looks at Tori with a grin, most people at the party had turned to look at The two by now, “excelled for striking at the royal wedding, he left his mother land with the only woman he ever truly loved, his horse, Tyrone” Kiba snickers at that part. “He traveled to the USA to resurrected the relational ritual dance floors of america, with the big, long, pink, ting, tong, penis, he could turn any bro down into a hoe down, he would turn any keg-cup into legs up, he taught all nations and all peoples, across all lands, that in order to have the best, dance party in the world! All you have to do is!” Tori looks to Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura and motions them over, “Dance!” the man on the songs says.

The piano in the song starts playing and Kiba recognizes it almost instantly, It was And We Danced by Macklemore. Tori and Kisame start Dancing with Itachi and Kiba, Tori garbs Kiba’s hands and brings him close. “So, Kiba what do you do at the school? Like What are you trying to master?” she asks Kiba looks to her with surprise.

“I have a soccer scholarship,” he says, she nods. He was surprised that someone like her had an interest in him at all, he thought he was going to be kicked into the ground and left there to die, but this girl had shown up and saved him.

“Ooh, A sporty boy, I’ll have to come to your games,” she says, grabbing his shoulders and swaying with the music, He didn’t know but she thought he was on handsome guy, she would do anything to keep that smile on his face,

“You don’t have too, I’m not that good,” he says, looking to his feet.

“Not that good? Kiba you have a Scholarship! I had to get my uncle help me even get into collage, but you got one for being good at what you do,” she says with a chuckle.

“You know you are the first person to even be willing to speak to me nicely,” he says, She looks at him surprised,

“What?” she asks, he began to panic, _You fucking dumb-ass! She’s gonna leave now!_

“What assholes! I mean look at you, everyone should be nice to you!” she says looking him his eyes, she turns and taps a guys shoulder, the guy turns to look at her, “Kisame, this Guy is being treated like shit by everyone who talks to him! Can you believe that!” she says the guy Kisame eyes widen,

“That’s Horrible” he says

“I know!” she says, they chuckle and Tori looks back to Kiba, “I’ll always be nice to you, you deserve it,” she adds, he stops dancing and looks in her eyes, not even his mother was that nice to him but Tori to even knowing him for 20 minutes was like an angel on earth. He hugs her and she’s hesitant to hug back, but she does,

“Thank you,” he says in her shoulder,

“No problem,” she says, he pulls away and places his hands on her hips, he was hesitant to do it this whole time but he wasn’t afraid anymore. They dance the night away together, leaving the frat party with Shikamaru, Sakura, And Lee. Kiba found out that Tori and Shikamaru actually live quite close, same with Sakura and Lee. he was happy they were that close he wouldn’t have to worry if they need help.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter isn’t supposed to tell you anything about the characters, it’s mainly supposed to make you love the setting they are in. I just thought I’d give you some information about them in the next chapter and don’t worry, there wouldn’t be music in every chapter only in the ones were they are at party’s -so like three times-


End file.
